


The Dancing And The Dreaming

by GrimSister21



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Adamant Fortress, Ferelden, Ferelden Culture and Customs, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Schmoop, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weisshaupt Fortress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimSister21/pseuds/GrimSister21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song from How to Train Your Dragon 2. This song is sang by Valka and Stoick once they reunite.<br/>I've thought it would be cute if Hawke used the song as an excuse to propose to Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dancing And The Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to hear the full song, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U). If you wish to hear the original, click [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tEYV6QBw0E).  
> Sadly most of the song didn't make it in the fic.  
> Mostly because this is a duet and Fenris is hearing it for the first time.

They’re on their way back to Kirkwall, when Hawke starts humming.

To be fair, it’s been a long day. Weisshaupt was far behind them. It may have been in a bit of a nasty shape (mostly due to a certain champion and some corruption in the ranks), but the Warden fort was still there.

The humming, however, started earlier. At least, according to one of the wardens. She told the elf that she had asked the champion about it, but he just smiled and avoided answering her in his usual joking way. Fenris just assumed it was a nervous tick, perhaps a song Hawke picked up from someone in the Inquisition. Maybe at Adamant. But he didn’t wish to ask him, mostly dreading that it was some stupid prank Varric and Hawke made up in the time of their short reunion.

They’ve already settled a camp and huddled together by the fire when Hawke began to sing in a hushed, almost shy voice:

“I'll swim and sail on savage seas…”

“What was that?” Fenris roused from the mage’s muscular shoulder, most definitely not dozing off due to the fire, the cacophony of night creatures and the strong, protective embrace of his loved one.

“Nothing, it’s just a Ferelden song I’ve been thinking about since Adamant,” Hawke looked at him, still shy. The mage began rubbing his neck nervously.

It was all very odd. He was acting as if he was about to do something ridiculously stupid and dangerous. “Would you like to hear it?”

Fenris gave it a bit of thought: his lover didn’t share much of his past in Ferelden with him. Mostly because Hawke saw it as a closed chapter of his life. He didn’t see much point in reliving his past, or letting it dog him and interrupt with his future. There were things that could not be forgotten, like Bethany (whom Hawke swore Fenris would have loved, if given the chance to meet her) but at most times, Hawke would leave his past be and explain to his friends from Kirkwall matters of it, but only if it came up in conversation. Songs and such rarely came across as a topic.

Also, He had to admit that the combination of warmth, Hawke’s strong arms and the humming was making him sleepy. Best find a way to keep awake so the human would be able to rest a bit (Knowing Hawke, he would be sleeping a full night’s worth before the mage even considered waking him up or his part of watch duty).

“Of course,” he said, cracking his eyes open and trying to force himself awake.

Hawke took a deep breath and began to sing again, a bit less self aware: “I'll swim and sail on savage seas,

With never a fear of drowning,”

He took another deep breath, as if preparing to face his deepest fears, before he continued:

“And gladly ride the waves of life…”

He swallowed and looked at Fenris expectantly as he sang the next line:

“If you would marry me…?”

Fenris was awake now. Oh, he was definitely wide awake. If Hawke was doing what the elf thought he was doing, then Fenris wanted to stay awake to remember it as long as he could.

Having the warrior’s full attention, Hawke became noticeably red in his face and the parts of his neck that were visible. He swallowed again, paying careful attention to the elf. It was clear now that the mage was embarrassed. All Fenris wanted was to kiss that blush and tease him about it… and, well... all of this. Perhaps later.

“I… I’m sorry. I can’t recall the rest. I’ve been trying to, But what I can remember is this.” Hawke explained. “My mother used to hum it while she worked. She and father used to sing it to us when we were locked in the house, bored out of our skulls.” He rested his head against Fenris’, still rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is that a proposal or just part of the song?” Inquired Fenris with a smile.

“Er… Both?” His champion shrugged, trying not to make a big deal of it. “I… I’ve been thinking of it since Adamant, and… one of my biggest regrets was not marrying you before I left. I… Would you-?”

Carefully, as if not to scare him, Fenris pulled Hawke into his embrace. He noticed every freckle on the man’s cheeks, every bit of blush, every single feature that he loved about him.

He could still hear the animals outside, going about their nightly routine.

The fire crackled joyfully beside them, spreading warmth and light. Reminding him, in a way, of Hawke, who tried his best to do good in this world.

He loved the man, with his golden brown eyes and laugh-wrinkles and bright smile. His arms circled the mage’s neck as he kissed him, tasting the man and feeling the prickle of his beard, his arms embracing Fenris and the half silenced sigh of relief that escaped Hawke’s throught. He smelled Hawke's unique scent: sandalwood and ozone and magic as he felt the man's soft lips, the prickle of his beard against his skin. Those big hands wrapped themselves around him tighter, one of them brushing his hair.

“I would.” He said when they finally separated. “I would.”


End file.
